Le terrible secret d'Irukasensei
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Kakashi en est persuadé, Iruka cache quelque chose et il est bien déterminer à découvrir son terrible secret! yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun des personnages de _Naruto_, ça vaut mieux pour eux sinon ils passeraient leur temps à avoir des bébés à tort et à travers. Vive maître Kishimoto.

Attention: Eh oui, la route de la fanfic est pavée de yaoi, veillez à ne pas trébucher.

Donc une petite histoire que j'ai eu envie d'écrire après une conversation enrichissante avec Mokoshna sur Iruka qui est vraiment le Gary-Stu de _Naruto_, Iruka anbu caché, Iruka maman du village, Iruka sauve le monde en petite culotte à fraise... Donc voilà ce qui est sorti de mon cerveau fatigué.

xxx

Le terrible secret d'Iruka-sensei...

xxx

Hatake Kakashi était têtu. C'était d'ailleurs un euphémisme. Il n'y avait pas dans tout Konoha d'homme aussi obsédé par une idée fixe. Quelque idée que ce soit d'ailleurs. Une fois il avait été obsédé par cette pensée: comment fait-on de la dentelle? Il avait passé six mois au pays des Vagues à apprendre l'art des dentellières puis quand il eut découvert le secret, il abandonna la brillante carrière de dentellière qui s'offrait à lui et partit en quête de nouveaux secrets.

Il était présentement penché au dessus de son bol de ramen. L'odeur alléchante du porc et des légumes lui chatouillait agréablement les narines. Cependant, il ne pouvait se défaire d'un petit parasite qui trottait dans sa tête. Depuis quelques temps, il se posait des questions sur l'un de ses compatriotes. Ce n'était qu'un ninja de classe moyenne, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, un homme ordinaire qui menait une vie ordinaire; mais quelques points ne concordaient pas. Par exemple, il était sans cesse fourré dans le Palais du Hokage, qu'est-ce qu'un simple chuunin faisait au milieu de tous ces ninjas de haut niveau? Ensuite il y avait sa maison, une grande maison perdue au milieu d'un quartier très résidentiel de Konoha. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme célibataire comme lui pouvait bien faire dans une aussi grande maison, et puis d'où venait l'argent qui avait servit à l'acheter? Enfin, ce n'était qu'un simple professeur et malgré tout il connaissait pratiquement chacun des habitants du village caché de la Feuille. Comment avait-il pu acquérir autant de contacts et dans des milieux aussi variés, et dans quels buts?

Il en était intimement persuadé, Iruka-sensei cachait quelque chose. Et il arriverait à découvrir ce que c'était ou il ne s'appelait plus Hatake Kakashi.

xxx

Comme le disait souvent Jiraya-sama, le bain était à Konoha et dans tout le Pays du Feu une autre forme d'art, c'était un moment presque religieux pendant lequel l'homme communiait avec lui-même dans un mouvement spirituel d'une grandeur incommensurable. L'instant d'après des cris s'élevait soudain de la partie des femmes et des baquets et autres objets saugrenus commençaient à voler, mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

Donc Kakashi sacrifiait en ce moment même à cette noble et séculière tradition. Le visage à moitié caché par une serviette, il était enfoncé avec délice dans l'eau bouillante, un plateau avec une bouteille de saké et une coupe flottant à ses côtés. Le bassin était désert et il pouvait profiter de la douceur de ce merveilleux instant. Enfin il aurait pu si son esprit n'avait pas été tellement absorbé par une idée fixe.

Trempé dans son court-bouillon géant, il macérait en réfléchissant. Soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit et il se releva d'un bond. C'était ça, comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle? La solution avait toujours été là, droit devant lui, le regardant dans les yeux! Iruka était un espion du Pays des Vagues!

Ça expliquait tout, son nom déjà tellement étrange dans un village qui n'avait pas d'accès sur la mer; sa gentillesse destinée à tromper son monde, ce sourire digne de Kabuto, ses nombreuses connections et sa présence incontournable dans le Palais du Hokage. Sans compter cette grande maison sans aucun doute payée par le Pays des Vagues, de plus sa position au milieu de ce grand parc en faisait l'endroit idéal pour des réunions secrètes sous le sourire de la lune ou par de sombres nuits de nouvelle lune...

Kakashi se leva d'un bond, renversant le pauvre plateau qui flottait à côté de lui. Il fallait qu'il agisse immédiatement et qu'il se débarrasse de cet espion!

Mais... mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, Iruka ne pouvait pas être un espion pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il était né à Konoha de parents nés eux-mêmes à Konoha et qui étaient morts pour défendre le village. Il avait déjà vu la stèle familiale des Umino dans le cimetière du village...

Tout le raisonnement était à recommencer... Kakashi se renfonça dans l'eau brûlante.

xxx

Kakashi courait de branches en branches. Il se déplaçait tellement vite que l'oeil d'un simple humain n'"avait pas le temps de le voir. Il semblait voler. Il était en mission, il devait faire vite, éviter les pièges, ne pas se faire remarquer... La routine quoi. Kakashi était un génie, il avait été anbu, il avait été jounin très jeune. Les missions qu'on lui confiait à présent en tant que jounin lui semblaient parfois des promenades de grand-mère. Il devait avouer que parfois il s'ennuyait.

Alors il laissait son esprit s'envoler et penser à mille et une choses: le dernier chapitre du Paradis du Batifolage, la nouvelle portée de chien-ninjas, le secret d'Iruka-sensei... D'ailleurs il venait juste d'avoir une nouvelle illumination en courant au milieu des arbres. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait toujours étonné c'était la vivacité et la densité des forets de Konoha. Les combats aux alentours du village avaient toujours tendance à décimer la végétation à la ronde, créant une immense zone post-apocalyptique décimée. Cependant, le jour suivant il n'y avait plus rien et la foret retrouvait son apparence d'antan...

Il était évident que des ninja étaient impliqué là-dedans, des sortes de ninja forestiers devaient exister et veiller à la santé des majestueuses forêts du Pays du Feu. Pour ça il fallait qu'ils soient assez proches du pouvoir, disponibles rapidement et qu'ils agissent rapidement... Iruka-sensei était affecté de manière permanente au village, il avait ses entrées au palais et pouvait être envoyé réparer des forêts à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit. De plus ça expliquait cet air de sérénité qui émanait de lui, comme un grand chêne qui offrait son ombre à tous les passants en souriant...

Kakashi évita une branche presque une seconde trop tard. Le seul problème c'est que les techniques de mokuton sont des techniques héréditaires qui passent dans le sang... Or il avait eu beau chercher et rechercher dans l'arbre généalogique des Umino, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le moindre lien le ramenant au Premier Hokage... Encore une hypothèse qu'il fallait écarter.

Kakashi s'arrêta, accroupi sur sa branche et regarda le paysage en soupirant... Pourquoi ce fichu secret essayait-il de lui échapper?

xxx

Il aimait regarder le feu brûler. Ça lui rappelait le temps passé avec l'Equipe n°7, ces moments de tranquillité au coin du feu, Naruto qui babillait, Sasuke qui broyait du noir et Sakura qui soupirait comme une adolescente amoureuse. Il avait toujours aimé regarder danser les flammes, c'était chaud et relaxant, quand il regardait cette chaleur il comprenait mieux les mots du Troisième, toutes ces belles métaphores sur le feu qui brûlait dans le coeur des ninjas de Konoha, c'était un peu bateau mais tellement vrai, l'esprit du feu vivait en eux, les liant les uns aux autres.

Celui qui avait le mieux compris les mots du vieux était sans aucun doute Iruka-sensei, il éveillait dans chaque enfant qui passait entre ses mains cette flamme qui brûlait plus haute que les autres, il maintenait les liens unissant le village en travaillant sans relâche en tant que professeur ou au bureau d'affectation des missions. Il était l'incarnation de l'esprit du feu et d'ailleurs...

Il resta un moment figé...

Il avait compris! Iruka était la prêtresse cachée du Feu! Il oeuvrait dans l'ombre pour que l'esprit du feu souffle haut et fort dans le coeur de chaque habitant de Konoha et passait son temps à s'occuper de tout un chacun! Seul le Hokage devait connaître la véritable identité de la prêtresse cachée, ce qui expliquait que Sarutobi lui ait lui-même appris ce qu'était l'esprit du feu et...

Il y avait juste un petit problème... Il n'y avait pas de prêtresse cachée du Feu... Dans un village de ninja les secrets ne duraient pas très longtemps, alors s'il y avait une prêtresse cachée tout le monde le saurait...

Il soupira sous le ciel étoilé.

xxx

Encore une mission de finie. Il sortit du Palais du Hokage, son traditionnel air d'ennui sur la figure et inspira l'air frais de printemps. Encore une ennuyeuse mission. Décidément ces derniers temps les seules choses amusantes de sa vie étaient les nouveaux tomes du Paradis du Batifolage et la recherche du secret d'Iruka... L'Equipe 7 lui manquait beaucoup, n'importe qui dirait que ce n'est pas très sain de n'avoir comme loisir que la lecture de livres pervers ou des conjectures sur un de ses compatriotes.

Tiens...

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yo Naruto! Toujours plein d'énergie."

"Iruka-sensei m'emmène manger des ramen!"

"Bonjour Kakashi-sensei."

"Iruka-sensei."

Quel secret peut bien se cacher derrière ce visage hâlé et ce sourire doux? Derrière ce grand frère qui prend soin de Naruto... Comment un homme qui a perdu ses parents à cause du Kyûbi peut-il avoir le coeur assez grand pour vouloir s'occuper d'un enfant dit maudit et réceptacle de ce démon?

A moins bien sûr que...

"Vous allez bien, Kakashi-sensei? Vous semblez un peu pâle..."

Iruka se pencha vers lui et il faillit lui rire au nez.

"Je vais bien. Bonne journée Naruto, Iruka-sensei"

Il s'enfuit vers les toits. Décidément il n'allait pas très bien, toute cette histoire de secret lui montait à la tête, pendant un moment il avait imaginé qu'Iruka était un des démons... Pourquoi pas le démon dauphin à dix queues tant qu'on y était... N'empêche ça aurait expliqué pourquoi il s'entendait si bien avec Naruto...

Il s'allongea sur le toit et fixa les nuages.

"Y a pas à dire, je débloque..."

xxx

Konoha n'avait pas de quartier de plaisir. Toutes les kunoichi d'un certain niveau recevaient un entraînement digne des meilleures filles de maisons closes, mais aucune femme du village ne voulait devenir une simple fille de joie. Alors les habitants étaient obligés de chercher leur plaisir ailleurs ou de se trouver une gentille régulière.

Kakashi avait l'habitude de fréquenter ce genre d'endroits. Pas autant que Jiraya-sama bien entendu, mais il allait de temps en temps chercher à détendre son corps et son esprit. Il était en train de prendre un verre pour l'instant. Jiraya lui avait enseigné l'art de traiter les femmes avec respect et gentillesse. "Prend toujours un peu d'alcool, parle avec elle, elle détestera être considérée comme un simple morceau de barbaque". "Change d'établissement le plus possible, si tu ne vois qu'une fille elle finira bien vite par se dire que tu es intéressé par elle et elle vivra dans un mensonge en attendant que tu viennes la sauver."

C'était un nouvel établissement, les filles étaient jolies et sentaient bon. Une jolie brune s'occupait de lui, ses dents blanches brillaient contre sa peau bronzée. Elle le resservit et son kimono laissa apparaître sa nuque.

Une autre nuque se superposa à celle là. Iruka-sensei avait une nuque incroyablement fine pour quelqu'un de sa taille. Parfois, il apercevait cette nuque fine penchée au-dessus d'un bol de ramen.

"C'est un nouveau saké, est-il bon?"

Il revint au présent, la fille lui souriait, la naissance de ses seins visible là où les deux pans de kimono se rejoignaient.

Il goûta le saké en fermant les yeux. Il avait grand besoin de repos.

Il rouvrit les yeux en souriant. Ce soir il n'y aurait que lui et le corps charmant de cette fille.

"Encore un peu de saké?"

Il acquiesça.

"Oh, mes excuses!"

Elle épongea et mis la main derrière la tête en souriant pour se faire pardonner. Un geste qu'il avait vu souvent faire à un certain professeur de l'académie. Son coeur manqua un battement.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et monta sur ses genoux, lui faisant face. Une fois installée elle détacha ses cheveux, les laissant retomber sur ses épaules.

A quoi ressemblait Iruka, les cheveux lâchés?

Elle se mit à le déshabiller, caressant sa peau blanche. Il la laissa faire, tentant de se relaxer, mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Et si Iruka n'était pas que professeur à l'académie... s'il était aussi un des professeurs qui enseignait aux kunoichi l'art et la manière de faire plier un homme.

Elle avait ouvert son kimono, prenant ses mains pour les mettre sur ses seins.

Et si Iruka était une sorte de geisha de luxe, une courtisane versée dans l'art du plaisir, capable de faire miauler un homme d'une simple pression de ses doigts ou de faire supplier par un seul regard.

La fille continuait son office et il se laissa guider, voyant à travers ses pensées un autre visage, un autre corps qui ne s'offrait qu'en récompense aux héros blessés et fatigués.

Il se rendit à peine compte que c'était fini. La fille s'immobilisa, le visage sur son épaule puis descendit et lui sourit encore en lui proposant une autre bouteille de saké.

Le sourire innocent et chaleureux du professeur préféré de Konoha brillait derrière ses yeux à moitié fermés.

xxx

"Eh, Kakashi, tu m'écoutes?"

Il baissa les yeux vers Pakkun, il avait encore oublié que le chien se trouvait là.

"Qu'y a-t-il?"

"Les autres chiens et moi on trouve que t'es bizarre ces derniers temps... T'aurais pas quelque chose à nous annoncer par hasard?"

Comment un chien pouvait autant avoir la gueule d'un vieux baroudeur avec une clope au bec?

"Non, désolée, rien à vous annoncer."

"Tu passes ton temps dans la lune, et tu soupires toutes les deux minutes... Tu es sûr que..."

"Tu crois que ça existe les dauphins garous?"

Pakkun soupira, il y avait décidément quelque chose d'anormal avec l'humain avec lequel il était lié.

xxx

"Hatake Kakashi?"

Il ouvrit un oeil et regarda le anbu qui attendait à côté de lui, droit comme un I.

"C'est moi."

"Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie, Hokage-sama demande à vous voir."

Soupirant lourdement, le jounin se mit en devoir de suivre le jeune homme.

Une des choses qu'il regrettait après avoir quitté les anbu c'était l'uniforme, il était vraiment beau, seyant et incroyablement classe, le simple fait de le mettre semblait vous auréoler de pouvoir...

Je suis sûr qu'Iruka serait incroyable dans cet uniforme... Un peu trop d'ailleurs, je crois que toutes les femmes de Konoha lui sauteraient dessus si elles le voyaient dans cet uniforme.

Si ça se trouve c'est ça le secret d'Iruka. Il est anbu... Sauf que je connais tous les anbus... Il est le chef caché des anbu, celui dont personne sauf le Hokage n'a jamais vu le visage, il oeuvre dans l'ombre pour le bien de notre village, veillant sur la paix des habitants...

Un sourire stupide ornait les lèvres de Kakashi, mais fort heureusement, son masque cachait son état béât.

Je suis vraiment bête... Mais rien que d'imaginer Iruka habillé ainsi...

xxx

"Hatake Kakashi au rapport."

Tsunade releva la tête de ses papiers.

"Nous avons un problème..."

Comme d'habitude...

"Un ninja renégat de classe S a été repéré sur la frontière nord et..."

Quel âge a la vieille? C'est une question que je me suis souvent posé. Ça et pour quelle raison elle n'a jamais eu d'enfants. Je veux dire, elle est d'une grande lignée, les aînés auraient dû faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'elle se reproduise, un peu comme ils font avec moi...

J'ai vraiment le cerveau bizarre ces derniers temps. Je me disais que ça se trouve elle avait bel et bien fait un enfant, un fils qu'elle aurait caché en le confiant à une de ses amies stériles et qui porterait le doux nom marin d'Iruka... Ou mieux encore, dans un dernier élan de jeunesse Sarutobi a engendré un petit garçon bronzé au sourire éclatant qui depuis grandi chéri dans l'ombre du Palais des Hokage...

Décidément il faudrait que je me mette a écrire, ça pourrait être amusant.

"Kakashi, est-ce que tu as entendu un mot de ce que je viens de te dire?"

"Non, Hokage-sama, j'étais trop occupé à penser à vos enfants cachés."

xxx

C'était un combat difficile. Même pour quelqu'un comme lui. Kabuto n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était un ninja très intelligent et avec des capacités régénératrices hors du commun. Il était rapide, rusé et intuitif. Normalement, ce combat aurait dû le passionner, réveiller sa fougue et sa soif de sang. Au lieu de ça il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer de penser au mystère Iruka. En plein milieu d'une esquive presque désespérée, il voyait ce visage souriant qui pourtant lui cachait quelque chose. Il répondait aux coups machinalement, c'était mécanique, dénué de tout feu.

Que faisait Iruka en ce moment?

Kabuto fit repousser la chair sur son épaule à vif.

Et si en vérité Iruka était un médi-nin? Après tout, ça expliquerait qu'il ne quitte jamais Konoha et en plus prof serait sa couverture, comme ça personne ne penserait jamais à le kidnapper ou tenter de le tuer.

"Dis Kabuto, tu crois qu'Iruka-sensei pourrait être le chef caché des médi-nin?"

Kabuto rata sa réception et tomba de la branche sur laquelle il avait prévu de retomber. Il regarda abasourdi Kakashi le mettre K.O.

xxx

Et si Iruka était le fils caché d'Orochimaru? Après tout, pourquoi le serpent n'aurait-il pas une flopée de petits à travers tout Konoha? Une expérience parmi tant d'autre et...

C'est alors qu'il remarqua ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était en pleine lecture du Paradis du Batifolage.

Il avait pensé à Iruka en plein milieu d'une séance du Paradis du Batifolage! Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis... ça ne lui était jamais arrivé!

Ce n'était plus possible. Il était temps de découvrir une fois pour toutes le terrible secret d'Iruka-sensei!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Puisse le maître vivre mille ans et nous combler d'une légère touche de shonen-ai de temps en temps comme il le fait si bien.

Attention: Et oui, ça n'a pas changé, nous faisons toujours route vers du yaoi avec des vrais morceaux de bishonen dedans, si vous n'aimez pas, changez de régime alimentaire.

Voilà le deuxième et dernier chapitre, heureusement que les vacances sont là pour me permettre de donner libre cours à mon imagination de yaoiste!

Bonne lecture.

xxx

Le terrible secret d'Iruka-sensei... 2 (le retour)

A Jounin's obsession...

xxx

Il avait décidé d'agir. Il était temps d'aller confronter l'ennemi et de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière ce visage souriant et cette peau dorée.

Kakashi était un génie et un très grand ninja, il connaissait toutes les ficelles du métier. La meilleure façon d'obtenir des informations, la manière la plus rapide de tuer, cent mille gestes qui vous sauvent la vie... Aller en terrain ennemi et confronter ce dernier au moment où il s'y attendait le moins était sans aucun doute la meilleure marche à suivre.

Voilà pourquoi quand il sortit de la salle de bain, après sa douche relaxante du soir, Iruka eut la plaisante surprise de trouver Kakashi devant lui.

Remis du choc donné à son pauvre coeur fragile d'homme qui pensait être seul chez lui, Iruka s'enquit poliment du but de cette visite.

"Il est arrivé quelque chose à Naruto!"

Son visage était contracté par l'angoisse et totalement inconscient du fait qu'une simple serviette protégeait sa dignité.

Il a vraiment une jolie couleur de peau...

"Non, Naruto va bien."

"Ouf..."

Iruka sourit, soulagé.

Le silence s'éternisa et Kakashi regardait Iruka sans baisser les yeux ni dire un mot.

Iruka était à moitié nu et sur le point d'attraper froid et Kakashi n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire autre chose que le dévisager... C'était déconcertant cette façon qu'il avait de le regarder sans bouger, son unique oeil fixé sur lui... Il frissonna, soudain conscient du fait qu'il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une serviette.

"Vous vouliez quelque chose, Kakashi-san?"

Pour obtenir un secret, le mieux c'est encore de connaître ce secret.

"Je connais votre secret, Iruka-sensei".

"oh!"

La bouche fit un rond délicat.

"Oh."

Le rouge commença à s'étendre, des joues vers le reste du visage.

"OH!"

Le professeur était maintenant cramoisi et avec l'air d'incompréhension d'une biche qui vient de voir voler sa première flèche.

Ce fut le moment que choisit la gravité pour leur rappeler son éternelle puissance en laissant le poids de la serviette humide vaincre la faible force qui la retenait prisonnière et dans un mouvement libérateur et joyeux, aller s'étaler sur le sol.

Etrangement, le courant d'air qui souffla sur ses parties fit reprendre au pauvre professeur tous ses esprits.

"Kyaaaaaah!"

Un cri que n'aurait pas renié la plus timide et rougissante des jeunes filles.

Iruka fondit sur sa serviette et tenta de protéger sa dignité déjà si mise à mal.

"Ka... Kakashi-san, si vous passiez au salon pendant que je m'habille?"

Le sang froid et la politesse du maître de maison impressionnèrent le jounin. Il n'était pas évident de rester poli et maître de soi quand sa dignité venait ainsi d'être exposée à tous les regards. C'était la marque d'un bon ninja et il comprenait mieux pourquoi on lui confiait l'éducation et la protection des jeunes de Konoha.

Il descendit donc au salon pendant que le professeur allait cacher sa honte dans sa chambre.

Le salon était parfaitement rangé, à l'image de toute la maison, ordre et nettoyage occupaient une grande place dans la vie d'Iruka.

Kakashi laissa son regard se promener sur les différents objets qui se trouvaient là. Des photos décoraient les murs et les tables, le chuunin semblait aimer peupler sa maison de visages connus et aimés. Il sourit en contemplant les photos de classe du professeur. Celles avec Naruto étaient mises en valeur, un peu plus visibles que les autres. Sur toutes ses photos de classe, Naruto faisait le pitre, réprimandé par Iruka. Mais derrière les cris on sentait le sourire franc qui se dissimulait.

Il passa à une photo qui le fit sourire. Naruto et Iruka étaient installés sur les tabourets d'Ichiraku ramen et souriaient à la caméra des nouilles plein la bouche. Ils avaient l'air d'un père et d'un fils complètement idiots.

D'ailleurs pourquoi Iruka n'avait-il jamais pensé à adopter le petit blond? Après tout, il était clair qu'ils s'adoraient et qu'Iruka essayait d'être pour lui une sorte de père, toujours présent dans les bons et les mauvais moments... Le chuunin était encore jeune, mais il aurait dû trouver une gentille petite épouse pour former un foyer chaleureux et accueillir un orphelin un peu turbulent...

Or il avait beau chercher sur les murs, il n'y avait aucune photo de femme. Des collègues de travail, une photo avec Tsunade, mais aucune photo de jeune femme lui souriant et lui envoyant tout son amour. Pourtant les femmes devaient se bousculer à sa porte. Il était doux, gentil avec les enfants, parfait maître de maison et en plus il était beau avec son sourire avenant, sa peau bronzée et ses dents blanches... Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de madame Umino dans cette maison?

Etait-ce son secret qui l'empêchait de prendre femme? Par exemple une malédiction ou la peur de faire du mal involontairement à son épouse s'il était possédé par un démon quelconque... Ou encore, la volonté de ne pas avoir d'attaches parce qu'en temps que ninja caché d'élite il pouvait mourir à tout moment mais ne pouvait mettre sa bien aimée au courant...

Son regard continua de sauter de photos en photos. Sur une petite table, à côté d'un vase de fleurs il trouva une photo de l'Equipe 7. Son propre sourire lui fit face alors qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux de ses élèves. Un sentiment doux-amer berça son coeur et il se hâta de regarder ailleurs et tomba sur une autre photo de l'Equipe 7 avec Iruka et lui-même. Les enfants et Iruka souriaient pendant qu'un pervers masqué lisait un livre interdit au moins de 18 ans. C'était le bon temps et... Son coeur se serra une fois de plus et il regarda une autre photo montrant un jeune garçon avec le Troisième qui lui ébouriffait chaleureusement les cheveux.

Iruka avait été très proche du Troisième. Et le Troisième était souvent en compagnie du chuunin. Peut-être ce dernier était-il une sorte de conseiller pour le chef suprême de Konoha...

Encadré de ses parents, un très jeune Iruka en kimono souriait à la caméra de ses dents blanches. Puis il trouva une photo qui fit battre son coeur plus vite. Un petit Iruka regardait avec étonnement un grand homme blond aux yeux de ciel à moitié agenouillé qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux sous l'oeil amusé d'une femme aux cheveux bruns, à la peau mate et au sourire solaire.

Yondaime...

Kakashi avait aimé son maître de toute la force de son âme d'enfant grandi trop vite. Il avait idolâtré cet homme fort et juste qui lui avait appris les valeurs de l'amitié et la terrible beauté de la vie. Cet homme qui l'avait accepté sans jamais regarder quel était son passé, ou qui était son père... Cet homme qui avait donné sa vie et bien plus encore pour sauver son village...

"Naruto lui ressemble chaque jour un peu plus..."

Iruka était revenu, habillé d'un simple T-shirt au dessus d'un pantalon kaki, ses cheveux étaient toujours libres et humides sur ses épaules. Il était penché lui aussi vers la photo du Quatrième.

"Une tasse de thé?" proposa-t-il en parfait hôte.

Kakashi acquiesça silencieusement.

Il s'installa autour de la table basse et regarda Iruka revenir avec une théière et deux tasses. Le silence s'installa autour d'eux tandis qu'il versait le thé de ses mains bronzées.

"Euh..."

Les joues du chuunin étaient légèrement rouges.

"Donc... euh... le thé vous convient?"

Les yeux du chuunin évitaient celui du jounin.

"Combien d'autres personnes connaissent votre secret?"

La voix du génie était posée et calme, l'amenant par sa tranquillité à se confier.

"Tsunade-sama a deviné assez vite et me l'a fait savoir encore plus vite avec son incroyable tact..."

Il eut un petit rire gêné.

Ainsi donc le Hokage était au courant, ça expliquait bien des choses comme sa présence au bureau des missions ou des archives ou encore les photos qui ornaient ses murs. Un secret que le Hokages devineraient... un démon, ou alors une place particulière au sein de la hiérarchie, ou encore une ascendance illégitime...

"Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai envie de crier sur les toits... Je veux dire, je sais que je devrais être fier et me moquer de ce qu'en pensent les autres, mais..."

Il baissa les yeux, ses mains tremblaient quelque peu autour de sa tasse.

Quelque chose dont les gens pourraient parler en mal... Définitivement un démon, ou quelque chose de ce genre là...

"Et vous, Kakashi-san, comment avez-vous deviné?"

Timides, les yeux chocolat remontaient sur le visage masqué, une légère rougeur colorait ses joues.

"Maa maa..."

Kakashi se massa l'arrière du crâne.

"J'ai su lire les signes..."

"Oh..."

Le sourire s'évanouit un bref instant.

"Oui, bien sûr, ce genre de signes devaient être facile à déchiffrer pour le grand ninja Copieur..."

Il y avait une tristesse dans cette voix qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

"Je sais que certaines choses, certains gestes que je fais me trahissent, mais j'espérais... Tsunade-sama m'a dit que seule son intuition féminine avait réussi à percer à jour ma vraie nature et vous..."

Sa vraie nature? Il n'était donc pas humain... La thèse du démon était de plus en plus défendable.

"Je... je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça... Je sais que lorsque j'étais plus jeune j'étais normal..."

Une mutation? Une expérience tentée par quelqu'un? Il était de notoriété publique que Orochimaru avait tenté des expériences sur des habitants de Konoha... Iruka aurait-il pu être modifié contre son gré...

"... Ou du moins c'est ce que je m'efforçait de croire. Peut-être n'ai-je jamais été normal..."

Sa voix vacilla un instant puis il reprit avec un sourire presque sincère.

"Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'être normal dans un village de ninjas?"

Kakashi lui renvoya son sourire. Il fallait qu'il continue à parler, il était sur le point de lui révéler son secret.

"Est-ce que..."

Ses yeux fuyaient de nouveau son visage.

" Est-ce que je vous dégoûte?"

Il sentait à l'attitude tendue du jeune homme que sa réponse était importante, très importante, cruciale même. Mais même sans savoir ça il y avait une chose dont il était sûr après ses petits jeux de déduction, c'était que Iruka était un homme bon, fort et droit. Quel que soit son secret, il ne déclancherait jamais en lui une réaction de rejet.

"Non."

C'était une réponse posée et claire. Les épaules du professeur se détendirent.

"Merci Kakashi-san. C'est la première fois que je peux parler avec un autre homme de mon... secret..."

Il lui sourit timidement, et ses yeux avaient un éclat un peu particulier...

"Je... Je veux dire que je ne parle pas habituellement de mon se... Non, je dois pouvoir le dire! Je ne parle pas habituellement du fait que je sois gay avec d'autres personnes, même avec Tsunade-sama je..."

L'esprit de Kakashi venait de décrocher. Iruka venait de lui révéler son terrible secret et... Il venait d'entendre qu'Iruka était...

"Mais... mais... mais c'est tout!" l'interrompit-il.

Iruka leva les yeux, surpris.

Kakashi s'était levé, de plus en plus agité au fur et à mesure que ses théories s'effondraient.

"Mais... mais... et le dauphin garou; et le démon caché; et l'anbu inconnu?"

"Kakashi-san, de quoi parlez-vous?"

Iruka s'était levé et l'avait approché pour tenter de le calmer.

"C'est ça, votre secret? Vous êtes homosexuel? C'est tout!"

Les yeux couleur chocolat étaient écarquillés par l'incompréhension.

"Je suis obsédé depuis des mois et tout ce que je trouve à l'arrivée c'est l'aveu douloureux que vous n'aimez pas les femmes? Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi?"

Le ton de Kakashi était coupant et Iruka se surprit à reculer.

"Non, je ne me moque pas de vous... je ne comprends pas..."

"Vous ne comprenez pas?"

L'oeil noir qui le fixait le fit frissonner.

"Voilà des mois que je suis obsédé par cet aura de secret qui règne autour de vous, Iruka sensei." Le ton du jounin était haché, presque haletant. "Cela fait des mois que j'élabore des théories sur votre secret. Je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus; par tous les Hokage je ne peux même plus lire _Le Paradis du Batifolage_! Je me pose sans cesse la question; que se cache-t-il derrière ce beau sourire? Un espion d'un autre pays, le réceptacle d'un démon, un anbu caché?"

Il reprit son souffle, mais Iruka ne bougea pas, pétrifié par ce regard et ces mots.

"Ce soir enfin je découvre ce secret qui me prive de mes plus grands plaisirs et... ce n'est qu'un ridicule secret ordinaire qui n'a de secret que le nom et d'intérêt que pour une vieille commère. C'est le secret honteux d'un homme médiocre vivant une vie médiocre passée à éviter de trop déranger l'opinion publique!"

Le souffle manquait à Iruka. Comme si Tsunade venait de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il regarda sans comprendre le jounin planté au milieu de son salon. Puis, petit à petit, insidieusement, les mots se frayèrent un chemin dans son esprit et il eut envie de mourir.

"Sortez."

Ce n'était à peine qu'un murmure lancé dans un dernier souffle de vie mais l'ordre retentit dans la pièce et Kakashi obéit, laissant le salon baigner dans un silence surnaturel.

xxx

Iruka était en train de se frapper pour se punir de sa stupidité. Il était l'homme le plus stupide que la terre eût porté. Comment avait-il pu croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'un homme aussi important et incroyablement imposant que Kakashi Hatake pouvait éprouver pour sa médiocre personne le moindre sentiment.

Sa tête alla frapper une fois de plus son oreiller puis le martela de coup tandis qu'il s'efforçait d'exorciser ce que son coeur naïf avait bien voulu lui faire croire.

Kakashi était incapable de sentiments, c'était un fait connu et reconnu dans tout le village. Mais quand il était apparu devant lui juste après sa douche, un soir, sans prévenir et lui avait annoncé qu'il connaissait son secret; il devait avouer que son coeur s'était emballé et avait palpité comme celui d'une jouvencelle énamourée, ce qu'il n'était bien sûr pas; s'empressa-t-il de rectifier. Toujours est-il qu'il avait espéré au fond de lui qu'un certain lien s'établirait entre eux deux et peut-être, juste peut-être, que Kakashi était comme lui...

Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT!

Les coups firent trembler son lit et son oreiller perdit quelques plumes.

Tout le monde connaissait les obsessions de Kakashi. Il était célèbre pour avoir voulu apprendre l'ikebana un beau matin et ne pas avoir laissé en paix la famille Yamanaka jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'aident à se parfaire même aux hautes heures de la nuit.

Et Iruka était pour l'instant le dernier d'une longue liste allant de la calligraphie à la couture en passant par la cuisine, la dentelle, le jeu de go, le maquillage, le Nô, j'en passe et des meilleurs...

Imbécile de Kakashi! Quelle personne saine d'esprit irait s'imaginer que l'un de ses compatriotes est un dauphin garou?

Il laissa tomber sa tête dans son oreiller, son coeur soudain vide de colère, mais débordant de douleur.

xxx

Kakashi connaissait à présent le terrible secret d'Iruka-sensei. Terrible secret qui ne l'était pas vraiment, mais qu'il avait entendu de la bouche même de l'intéressé. Il aurait donc dû cesser d'être obsédé et reprendre une activité normale comme lire le nouveau numéro du _Paradis du Batifolage_.

Le problème c'est qu'il avait le dernier numéro entre les mains et qu'il n'arrivait pas à en lire une ligne! Rien, les mots se brouillaient devant ses yeux et son esprit ne cessait de revenir en boucle vers le visage d'Umino Iruka simple chuunin, médiocre, professeur de l'Académie et homosexuel qui le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés et incroyablement tristes.

Kakashi laissa le livre glisser de ses mains et regarda le ciel bleu qui s'étalait au dessus de lui. Les tuiles commençaient à chauffer tranquillement sous sa tête.

Les yeux du jeune professeur l'obsédaient, de la couleur du chocolat au lait, ils étaient expressifs et changeants, comme la mer, tantôt souriants, tantôt embarrassés ou encore défiants, ils lui apparaissaient dès qu'il fermait les yeux.

Ce n'était pas normal. Il aurait dû être guéri de son obsession. Et ce visage, ce visage habituellement souriant qui s'était empourpré hier, cette bouche immense au sourire si chaud...

Argh!... Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'image du chuunin et du regret qui emplissait son coeur.

Des cris le tirèrent de sa rêverie mélancolique et douloureuse. Des cris de femmes, des cris de colère.

"Il est passé par ici!"

"Ne le laissez pas s'échapper!"

"Attention, tenez-vous prêtes!"

"Où est-il?"

"Cherchez bien, il ne doit pas être loin!"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est calme par ici. Et quelle belle vue."

Kakashi tourna la tête et salua l'Ermite aux Grenouilles.

"Belle journée, Jiraya-sama."

"Très belle, très belle et pleine de choses à observer" dit-il de son sourire le plus malicieux. "Tiens, le dernier numéro paru."

Il attrapa le _Paradis du Batifolage_ et feuilleta le volume de manière distraite.

"Alors, ce dernier volume est-il à la hauteur?"

"Je n'arrive pas à le lire."

"A ce point!"

Jiraya était tout retourné, l'un de ses plus grands fans n'arrivait pas à lire un de ses volumes! Il avait peut-être perdu la main...

"Ce n'est pas vous. Les mots se brouillent devant mes yeux quand j'essaie de lire."

"Malade?"

Kakashi avait en effet l'air plus pâle et plus fatigué que d'habitude.

"Peut-être... Dites, Jiraya-sama, vous vous y connaissez dans ce genre de truc, les sentiments, les palpitations et les coeurs qui saignent..."

Jiraya, le sourcil levé regarda l'élève du Yondaime avec un peu d'inquiétude. Jamais depuis qu'il l'avait connu tout gosse il ne l'avait entendu poser ce genre de questions. Pourtant il leur en avait posé des questions, à lui et au Quatrième.

"On va dire que mon âge vénérable et mes années d'enquêtes m'ont permis de comprendre certaines choses, pourquoi?"

Le seul oeil visible du jounin le fuit et il prit son temps pour répondre.

"Il y a... Il y a cette personne qui m'obsède..."

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, presque une interruption puis repris toujours aussi hésitant.

"Au début je pensais que ce qui m'obsédait c'était son secret, je ne pensais qu'à ça. Au bout d'un temps je ne pouvais même plus lire tranquille alors je suis allé voir cette personne hier soir..."

Jiraya n'était pas qu'un pervers. C'était aussi un fin observateur qui savait lire les visages même les plus fermés et il ne put manquer l'éclair de tristesse et de regret qui contracta à peine une seconde le visage masqué.

"Je suis allé voir cette personne, j'ai découvert son secret et je lui ai fait du mal... Et depuis ces yeux tristes m'obsèdent. Partout je revois son visage et ses yeux peinés, cette douleur... Mon coeur se serre. Pourquoi?"

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Yondaime, Jiraya vit dans l'oeil d'obsidienne une douleur nue.

"Te rappelles-tu du bonus du volume 6?"

"L'histoire avec le cerisier?"

"Celle là. Te souviens-tu de ce que ressentait l'homme au cerisier?"

"Euh..."

Soudain le déclic se fit dans le cerveau du génie.

"Oui, je me souviens..."

"Et bien voilà ta réponse. Maintenant, disciple de mon disciple, si tu veux bien m'excuser, il est temps que j'y ailles, j'ai un rendez-vous très important qui m'attend aux Bains de l'Ouest Fleuri."

Et sans plus tarder, d'un pas vif et alerte, le vieux pervers laissa derrière lui un Kakashi en pleine réflexion.

xxx

Iruka sortit de son bain. Habituellement un bon bain lui permettait de se débarrasser des soucis de la journée et d'affronter ses nuits avec calme et sérénité. Seulement ce soir, il était sortit de son bain aussi anxieux et nerveux qu'il y était rentré. La visite de la veille n'avait cessé de hanter sa journée, et si Kakashi se mettait à répéter son petit secret, et si les parents d'élèves l'apprenaient, et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne hier lui briser tous ses espoirs...

Le saut en arrière que fit Iruka faillit le projeter contre le mur. Son coeur battait aussi vite que les ailes d'une libellule. Kakashi était de nouveau là, dans sa maison, dans son couloir.

"On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper à la porte!"

La colère l'emporta sur tout le reste et son côté professeur prit le dessus.

"J'avais besoin de vous voir et je me suis dit que si je frappais vous n'ouvririez pas forcément. J'ai réfléchi toute la journée...

"Laissez-moi deviner..." le coupa le chuunin "vous vous êtes dit que je devais être la courtisane cachée de Konoha ou encore le fils caché du Troisième?"

L'ironie était tellement acérée qu'elle aurait pu entamer l'acier.

"Non, en fait ce sont des hypothèse que j'avais déjà formulé. Aujourd'hui j'ai juste pensé que..."

"Sortez. Kakashi, je vous conseille de sortir avant que l'un d'entre nous ne soit blessé."

L'assurance de ses propos n'allait pas très bien avec la simple serviette qui lui enserrait la taille, mais Iruka ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

"Non. J'ai besoin de vous parler alors ce sera de gré ou de force, mais je parlerai avec vous, Iruka."

L'aura du jounin le cloua sur place et il sentit soudain avec terreur la douleur et l'angoisse de la souris hypnotisée par le serpent.

Au bout d'un temps interminable, il finit par baisser les yeux.

"Je vais me changer, vous connaissez le chemin jusqu'au salon."

Il était battu, il était faible, il s'habilla mécaniquement et tête basse, il alla préparer le thé. C'était comme une pièce que quelqu'un lui ferait rejouer de force, servir le thé, parler avec lui et souffrir.

Kakashi accepta le thé en silence. Iruka ne le força pas à parler, mais le silence lui pesait comme une chape de plomb.

"Je n'ai jamais été normal. Ni même comme les autres..."

Iruka lutta contre le besoin de regarder son interlocuteur, mais son ton si monocorde l'attirait comme la flamme attire le papillon.

"Depuis tout jeune, je suis obsédé par certaines choses. Le Quatrième disait que c'était une conséquence de mon génie, mon cerveau ne fonctionnait pas comme les autres, j'avais besoin de comprendre comment fonctionnait les choses et je ne m'arrêtais pas avant de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire."

Il prit une gorgée de thé et Iruka regarda la tasse monter vers sa bouche encore couverte puis disparaître derrière sa main puissante.

"Tout jeune, j'étais obsédé par l'idée de laver le nom des Hatake. J'ai travaillé pendant des années en ne pensant qu'à cela. Puis, le jour où le nom des Hatake ne suscita plus que de l'effroi et de l'admiration, je me détournai de cette voie et je trouvais mon esprit vide. Je n'avais rien. Le temps était passé, je n'avais pas de famille, pas d'amis, personne. Je n'avais plus de but dans la vie. Puis je suis tombé sur le premier tome du _Paradis du Batifolage_. Soudain, quelque chose d'autre occupait mon esprit."

Malgré lui, Iruka se laissa aller à écouter avec plaisir et intérêt l'histoire du jounin. Son coeur s'était serré à la pensée de cet enfant qui n'avait rien ni personne à quoi s'accrocher. Lui au moins avait eu le Troisième qui lui avait appris qu'il fallait apprendre à aimer la vie et à nourrir l'esprit du feu qui brûlait en chacun.

"Je vécus ainsi, de passion rapide en passion rapide, dès que j'en découvrais le secret ma passion s'éteignait et j'en attendais tranquillement une autre, quelque chose qui m'empêcherait de contempler le vide autour de moi..."

Le coeur du dauphin se remplit de tendresse et un léger sourire toucha ses lèvres de son aile.

"Et puis un matin je me suis levé et tu étais là. Ton image m'accompagnait partout. Alors je me suis dit que c'était sûrement parce que je rêvais de découvrir ton secret. Je me suis dit que ce n'était qu'une simple obsession comme une autre, mais j'avais tort."

Quelque chose s'éleva dans le coeur d'Iruka.

"Ça n'a jamais été une obsession comme les autres, mais j'ai fait comme si parce que je ne connaissais rien d'autre, je me suis efforcé de tout mettre sous un aspect connu, quantifiable et inoffensif. Mais aujourd'hui..."

Son coeur palpitait de nouveau comme une feuille sous le vent.

"Il y a dans _le Paradis du Batifolage_ une histoire que j'aime beaucoup. C'est un homme qui ne connaît pas le sens du mot amour. Il passe de femme en femme sans jamais s'attarder ni les aimer. Et puis, un soir, il croise sous un cerisier en fleur une belle inconnue. Ils se croisent et c'est tout. Mais à partir de ce soir là, chaque soir, l'homme se met à rêver de cerisier, partout il recherche l'odeur de ces fleurs et petit à petit sombre dans une passion austère pour ces arbres. Une passion qu'il ne comprend pas, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, il recroise cette même inconnue et là il comprend enfin pourquoi les cerisiers l'avaient tellement obsédé..."

Iruka était accroché aux lèvres du jounin et son coeur s'affolait dans sa poitrine.

"Je crois que ça remonte à notre première rencontre, lors de l'examen chuunin. Sur le moment, la seule chose que j'ai ressentie c'était de l'amusement à contredire un gentil professeur de l'Académie. Mais les jours suivant j'ai commencé à être obsédé par les dauphins, leur mode de vie, leur langage... J'ai lu tout ce que je pouvais trouver sur eux. Puis, ce fut le chocolat, les fèves, le procédé de torréfaction, la valeur énergétique, les usages thérapeutiques... Puis récemment j'étais obsédé par le bronzage, les rayons UV, la mélanine... Jusqu'à ce que j'en vienne à ne plus dormir parce que j'inventais des théories extravagantes sur le secret d'un certain chuunin. Et à présent que je connais ce secret... A présent c'est ton image qui m'obsède."

Iruka n'avait pas remarqué que son interlocuteur s'était déplacé, qu'il avait contourné la table basse et qu'il était à présent assis à quelques minuscules centimètres de lui. Sa main chaude s'était posée sur sa joue.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des relations humaines. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus personne dans ma vie. Je pense qu'inconsciemment j'ai voulu me raccrocher à des choses connues, une obsession que je pouvais maîtriser..."

La main chaude, presque brûlante le caressait.

"Mais je ne peux pas maîtriser ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu es dans ma tête depuis ce premier instant lors de la réunion des professeurs des équipes de genin. Iruka, je suis amoureux de toi."

Des lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes et les yeux couleur chocolat se fermèrent sur ce baiser au doux parfum de rêve, et au goût de désir.

xxx

FIN

xxx


End file.
